


Lunch Hour

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-24
Updated: 2004-02-24
Packaged: 2018-12-27 10:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12079005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Hunter's a little desperate for Brian's attention.





	Lunch Hour

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

“Brian, you have a visitor.” Cynthia’s voice had a tint of curiosity to it over the intercom.

“Send them in,” Brian sent back, minimizing the window that he was using to check his e-mail. Moments later, the door opened, and in stepped Hunter, clad in ill-fitting clothes and sporting messy, chin-length locks. 

Brian raised an eyebrow. “What the fuck are you doing here?”

Hunter grinned. “It’s lunchtime. I’m bringing you lunch.” He held up a paper bag. 

“I do get at least a little bit of my daily protein intake from something other than come,” Brian smirked. “Thanks but no thanks.”

“Christ, it’s a sandwich,” Hunter said, exasperatedly pulling open the bag and dumping what did seem to be a ham sandwich in a plastic bag onto Brian’s desk. The ad exec eyed it with disdain. “Ben made it,” Hunter noted quickly. 

“What’s the catch?” Brian asked, staring at it with minutely less contempt than before.

“No catch,” Hunter grinned. “I just don’t want to see you starve, and I doubted that the blond princess bothers to take care of that. Where is Justin anyways?” the boy asked, smiling innocently.

“At school,” Brian ground out, still leaving the food offering alone. “Which, if I’m not mistaken, is where you should be. Now, get out of my office and get an education that doesn’t involve sucking-and-fucking random business men in the back of their cars.”

“You’re not random,” Hunter protested. “And this isn’t your car.”

“Out.” 

“I’ll pay you.”

“You couldn’t afford it.” 

“I’ll let Justin watch. Maybe it’ll give him some pointers.” 

“He’s not interested. And he doesn’t need them.”

“I’ll wear a paper bag over my head!” The kid was obviously desperate, and Brian reached for the ounce of humanity that he normally preferred to keep well-hidden deep down inside. 

“Make it plastic, and we have a deal.”

“Goddammit.” Hunter stormed out of the small room, and the brunet leaned back against his chair, head propped on his hands. It was a good day to be Brian Kinney, he decided.


End file.
